


Cas is Never There (FanVid)

by thesulah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Dean Winchester, Cake, Dean Misses Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Editing to Make Sceneces from Network TV Look Smutty, Fanvids, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Pining Dean Winchester, never there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesulah/pseuds/thesulah
Summary: Dean doesn't know where Cas is, but he knows where he isn't.





	




End file.
